Living The Dream
by IloveJonas92
Summary: When, a young girl wins American Idol, Will Joe Jonas change her life, maybe it was him that did, or someone he introduced her too...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"**America has voted, and the 2010 American Idol…" Ryan Seacrest began, stepping closer to my opponent, Kyle and I. **

"**Will be announced after the break." He finished, smiling into the camera. **

**I looked over at the four judges. Randy, Simon, Kara, and the guest judge for the season, Joe Jonas.**

**I Nervously, yet, quickly, walked to my dressing room to check my hair, and make sure I looked perfect. **

**My naturally wavy, light brown hair was placed over my shoulder.**

**Quickly, again, I walked back to the stage.**

**The show started almost immediately.**

"**Welcome back. I'm Ryan Seacrest. As you know, we have two very talented, young singers in front of us, but only one will be the next American Idol." Ryan said into the microphone.**

**Everyone clapped.**

"**And Now, This year's American Idol is…" **

**He opened the envelope.**

"**Isabella Summers!" He shouted. **

**The biggest smile spread across my face, as I hugged Kyle and went to give Ryan a hug too.**

**The judges, smiled and walked up to the stage.**

**Everyone was screaming now.**

**I gave Randy a hug first.**

"**Thank you so much!" I said.**

**Kara came next and gave me a hug. **

"**Thank you, Kara." I repeated.**

"**Oh, Sweetie, you got yourself this far. You have an amazing voice." She said with a smile.**

**I wasn't sure if Simon was comfortable hugging me, so I shook his hand. **

"**That was delightful." He commented. A surprising comment from such a harsh man.**

"**Thank you so much."**

**The only judge left was Joe. The tall, attractive, singer. **

**He smiled. "That was great. You have a beautiful voice." Joe said, not a surprising comment, considering his positive attitude.**

"**Thanks. So, are you going to the after party at VIP?" I asked.**

"**Yeah im bringing my broth- How old are you?" He asked, cutting himself off.**

"**17." I answered, with an unsure look on my face.**

"**Ok. Um, well yeah im going and im bringing my **_**17**_** year old brother, Nick." He said.**

**I smiled. "Ok. I guess I'll see you there." I said.**

"**Yeah." He said.**

"**Bella!" A familiar voice, shouted. **

**I turned around to see my 18 year old best friend, Halli, Rushing towards me.**

**The look on Joe's face changed. "Omg. Congratulations." She said. **

"**Thank you." I said. **

"**Hey. I'm Joe." Joe said, putting his hand out to shake Halli's hand.**

**She shook it. "I'm Taylor." She smiled. **

"**And we have to go." I said. "and stop flirting Halli. You have a boyfriend." **

**She started to blush. "I am not flirting." She said.**

"**Really? Then why are you still holding his hand?" I asked.**

"**We were shaking hands." She objected.**

"**For five minutes?" **

**Her face turned a darker shade of red. " Ok. Just be quiet." She said, letting go of Joe's hand. **

"**We have to go." I said to Joe.**

"**Yeah. It was nice meeting you." Halli said.**

**I cleared my throat. "What!?" She said.**

**I smiled. "flirting."**

**Joe laughed. "I'll let you guys go." He said.**

"**Thank you." I said. **

"**bye." Halli said. **

**I grabbed her arm and pulled her off the stage with me. **

**We both began laughing.**

"**lets go get ready for the after party in my dressing room." I suggested. **

"**Yeah. Is Joe's dressing room nearby?" She asked.**

**I tightened my grip on her arm. "Ow. Stop. I was just kidding." She said.**

**I shook my head and let go of her arm.**

************* **

**We were in the limo, about to get out and enter the party. For some reason, I was nervous. Was it the 400 people waiting outside? Or was it the 600 inside? I didn't know, but the chauffer opened my door and I stepped out. **

**I was almost blinded by all of the camera flashes.**

**I made my way to the door of the private club called VIP.**

**A tall man in a dark black suit, opened the door for me.**

**When I entered, almost everybody, stopped and looked at me, some even clapped.**

**I smiled and walked over to an area where I recognized some people. **

"**Hey Bella." Kara greeted me. **

"**Hi." I said, smiling.**

**I recognized Kara, Joe, and a boy that looked similar to Joe but he was younger. **

_**Probably Nick**_**. I thought.**

"**Hey Joe." I said. **

"**Oh. Hi, Bella." He said. "This is my brother, Nick." He said.**

**Nick turned all the way around. He was hot.**

"**Hi Nick." I smiled. **

"**Hi, Bella?" He questioned.**

"**Yup." I answered. **

**I felt my cell phone vibrating in my pocket. I took it out and on the screen, it read: Halli.**

"**Hold on. One second." I said to Nick and Joe.**

**They nodded. "Hello?" I answered.**

"**My name isn't on the list. They wont let me in." She said. **

"**I'll be right there." I said, pressing the "end" button on my silver LG Dare.**

"**I'll be right back" I said.**

**They both nodded, again.**

**I began walking to the door that Halli was waiting at.**

**I got to the door and she was standing right next to the security guard, with her boyfriend, Nathan.**

"**They're with me." I said. **

**He lifted the rope up and let them in. **

"**So, is Joe here?" She asked.**

"**Who's Joe?" Asked Nathan.**

"**Nobody important." Halli said.**

"**Not important? He's Joe Jonas. The judge on American idol and the Singer." I answered.**

"**Ah." Was Nathan's simple answer.**

**We walked back to Nick and Joe.**

"**This is Nathan and Halli." I introduced them.**

"**Hi." Nick said.**

"**Hey Halli." Joe said.**

**Suddenly, the song "Love game" by Lady Gaga, began playing. **

"**Wanna dance, Halli?" Nathan asked. **

"**Nah. You go ahead." She said.**

**He shrugged and walked to the dance floor. **

"**That's your boyfriend?" Joe asked.**

"**Yup." Halli answered.**

"**He's a jerk." I added.**

**Halli elbowed me in my side. "What? He is." I said.**

"**Do you want something to drink?" Joe offered Halli. **

**Although we were sitting at the bar, we were under age and weren't drinking alcohol.**

"**Sure." answered, Halli.**

**They both, walked further down the bar, leaving Nick and I alone.**

**We sat silently for a second then Nick began talking.**

"**So," He began. "how was American Idol?" He asked.**

"**It was an incredible experience." **

"**Yeah. You were great. Your singing is amazing." He commented.**

**I could feel my face get hot, and I knew I was blushing. **

"**Um, Thanks. Your voice is amazing too." I replied.**

"**Thank you."**

**There was an awkward silence, other then the blaring music. **

**I looked around, and saw Nathan dancing with another girl. I shook my head, And turned. **

"**Isn't that your friends boyfriend" Nick asked. **

"**Yeah. Like I said, he's a jerk."**

"**Yeah. Uh. So, tell me about yourself." He said.**

"**ok, well I have lived in LA all of my life. I love Music. Music is my Passion. Oh, yeah. Im 17" I laughed. **

"**I have an 8 year old sister, named Emma. And that's about it. I'm not a very interesting person…" I trailed off. "Your turn." I smiled.**

"**I grew up in New Jersey. And we moved here a few years ago. I am in the Band: The Jonas Brothers. If it wasn't obvious." He began, smiling, no teeth but it was still a smile.**

"**I have a dog and 3 siblings, Joe, Kevin, and Frankie. The dog's name is Elvis. I'm 17, I also love music. And…let me think. I am currently interested in a girl." He finished.**

**I sighed, clearly upset. **

"**Um, bella. The girl is…you." He said. I was blushing again. "Oh, Although we just met, I like you too." I said.**

**Halli came up next to me holding a soda in her hand. Just as she was about to set it down, a man walked past, bumping into her, causing her drink to spill down the front of my shirt.**

"**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry." Halli apologized.**

"**Its fine. Can you please get me a napkin?" I asked. **

**Nick already had napkins, and handed them to me. **

"**Thanks." I said.**

**Halli and I walked to the bathroom to clean my shirt without an audience.**

**My light pink shirt was ruined, and the wetness of my shirt made me cold, considering it was the middle of February.**

"**I'm just gonna go." I said, to Nick when we got back to them.**

"**my shirt is ruined, and I'm pretty cold." I explained.**

**Nick grabbed my hand. "I might have a T-shirt or something in my car, if you don't mind wearing it." Nick offered. **

"**I think I'm-" halli cut me off.**

"**shes perfectly fine with it." **

**Nick smirked and pulled me away from the crowd, and to the door.**

**When we got to his car, he unlocked it and opened the back door.**

**There was nothing on the seat, exept for a blue bag.**

**He unzipped it, and pulled out a plain white t-shirt, and handed it to me.**

"**is that ok?" He asked.**

"**thank you so much nick" I smiled.**

**He smiled back. "No problem"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Disappointment **

**I changed into Nicks shirt, and put my zip-up hoody over it. **

**His shirt smelled so good, but I tried to avoid smelling it during the party.**

**Halli, who had been talking to Joe most of the night, finally got up, to use the bathroom.**

**A few minutes later, Nick broke the silence. "Ok, Bella. I'm just gonna ask. Would you like to go on a date with me?" Nick asked.**

"**Well." I was cut of by Halli running past with tears in her eyes.**

**I chased after her, and stopped her.**

"**Halli, whats wrong?" I asked.**

"**Nathan. He-He was kissing another girl." She cried.**

"**Oh my gosh. I am so sorry. He was a jerk. And don't cry, Hal. You were too good for him anyways." I tried comforting her.**

**It didn't seem to be working, until Joe came up behind me, and she stopped crying. **

"**Halli. Whats wrong?" joe began, pulling her away and out the front door.**

**I sighed and walked back to Nick. "What happened with her?" He asked.**

"**Nathan. He was kissing another girl. Hollywood is so dramatic. I just want to go home. I've had enough Drama for one night." I said, mostly to myself.**

"**Want me to take you home?" He asked.**

"**I came here in a limo, but yeah. I have no clue how I'm getting back." I laughed.**

"**Come on. I'll take you."**

************* **

**When we got to my house, Nick pulled into the driveway.**

"**So other than the drama, how was your night?" He asked.**

"**It was great, Nick. It was great to meet you and I'd love to see you again." I said.**

"**Yeah, about that. Would you like to go on a date with me?" He asked**

"**yes." I smiled. "I'd love to" **

**The chapter isn't finished but I'm getting there ****J**


End file.
